A Twisted Fate
by Jessika S
Summary: A princess with an arranged marriage meets a runaway prince. The rating went up because I realized it isn't going to stay peaceful forever. Currently on hold, but I will continue so hang in there.
1. Chapter 1

A Twisted Fate

Suitors came again the night I left. I didn't see why they took that much interest in me then. It's not like they would gain much by marrying me, a second born princess of a small and poor kingdom. It didn't seem worth the trouble. Anyway my father had arranged a marriage for me. I was to wed a fifty-year-old king of some distant country and hope he died soon so father could have his money. (That was my fathers plan not mine.)

My mother died giving birth to my youngest brother and sister. She was the most beautiful woman ever. Father was heartbroken after her passing three years ago. Mother was fifteen years younger than father, but they were madly in love. They had a total of six children including me. The first was my oldest brother, Stephan. He was 21 when I left and was preparing to take over the kingdom when father joined mother in death. My oldest sister, Andrea, was next. She was 19, three years my senior. But she ran off a year before I left with the love to her life, because father didn't approve of their marriage. (Secretly I was jealous of her.) I, Daria, was next. Then my younger sister, Alysa, who was ten, and still too young to do much more than play in the nursery. Finally, the twins, Rachel and Edmond, were born. They were three years old.

My family was disastrous at that time. After Andrea left, Stephan locked himself in his study, reading his books. Father distrusted all of us after that and he was always yelling. Alysa got to a point where she said almost nothing. And the twins were always crying because of the pandemonium.

Had I gone down to supper that night years ago my father would have found something to yell at me about. It was all so stressful I could hardly deal with it. Most people think being a princess would be great, but the truth is after a while you can get sick of it. That is what happened to me. That was the night I got fed up, the night I ran away. It was easy enough to get out of there. Using the servant halls was the easiest way out, and no one goes down them after dark.

At about ten o'clock I started packing my bags. My personal maid was the only one who knew I was going. She was the one who helped me pack. She also brought me a week's worth of food from the kitchen. I hoped that was enough to last me until I got to the next town. The farmer's son, who had been my friend for years, taught me how to stay out of sight from the road and what signs to look for, for animals or robbers. Ogres were the only things I would have to worry about, but most of them live in forests father south then here. I could avoid them. I took enough money and jewelry to sell to last me a while. Then I left at about midnight while everyone was asleep.

---

Before I left I kissed my younger sisters and brother goodnight. I wished them all luck and hoped I could see them again some day but at that time I needed to say good-bye.

The servant's hallways were quiet. They were asleep too. I knew no one would stop me then. I slipped out of the castle undetected. No walls surround our castle because it was thought no one would attack something this small. The woods surrounding the castle would be a disadvantage to us so father built a tower that rises high over them and you can see if there is anyone there. I still think that was a bad idea because some years the trees are so thick you can't see through them. By the end of the night I needed to get to the big tree about two miles east of the castle. That gave me about six hours to get there. There was a hole in that tree that only people who know what to look for can find, so it was an ideal hiding spot to rest in. The noises of the forest were soothing. The crickets chirped, an owl hooted to my left. I could here the wind blowing through the trees. These sounds alone were enough to reassure me that I would be okay.

I turned left slightly at a bush thinking that it was the halfway marker to the tree and suddenly I didn't know where I was. In the daytime it would take me less then an hour to get there but here in the dark everything looks the same. Ten minutes later I returned to the correct trail, relived I could still find it. I ran into a bush and got pricked by a thorn. I let out a sigh. This is the halfway point. It was getting close to dawn. I could tell by the way the animals were starting to awaken. The tree can't be too far from here, I thought. There was a brush on my shoulder and I jumped. There it was, the tree. I found the whole and smoothly got in. Finally I could sleep.

---

"Well, what have we got here?" a voice said partially awakening me. "A pretty little girl. Don't worry miss. I won't hurt you. You just rest now." I drifted back into the realm of unconsciousness.

AN: I rewrote this chapter so hopefully now it makes more sense.


	2. Chapter 2

A Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: okay I forgot this the first chapter but I'm pretty sure you know I don't own any characters from Ella Enchanted.

A few hours later I woke up to the smell of a burning fire. "Who's there?" I asked. "Go away."

"Settle down. I'm just making supper. You slept all day. Like I said before, I'm not going to hurt you. So, what is a beautiful girl like you doing in the woods this far from a town?" The boy, he didn't look much older then me, had a pot in the fire.

"I'm out here for my own reason. I don't want to talk about it to a complete stranger. What are you doing anyway? Why are you here?"

"Well, I'm not going to tell you anything until we've been properly introduced. I'm Jerrold. And you are…?"

"My name is Daria. Why is it you come up to a girl you just met and introduce yourself while cooking supper?"

"The reason is you seem like the kind of person that can be trusted, and you're probably better company than would have staying home. I ran away, and by the looks of you, you did too. But I won't ask why you did if you don't ask why I did. Where are you headed?"

"Any where away from here. Any you?" I asked.

"I don't know. I just can't go back home, it would cause too many problems. I'll go with you as long as you feel comfortable."

"Where are you from?" I asked.

"I was born in the city Frell. It is pretty far from here though. What about you?"

"I was born and raised here. But I have always wanted adventure and now finally, after years of waiting, I get my adventure."

"Supper's ready," Jerrold said after a minute of silence.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I think there might be some rabbit meat, and any vegetables I could find. It's probably not as good as you are used to, but it is the best I could do."

I looked at him; he looked about 19, my older sister's age. His appearance and way of acting lead me to believe he came from a higher noble family.

He definitely never learned how to cook, I thought after tasting the soup. I had thought my cooking was bad before.

"How's the soup?" Jerrold asked.

I decided to lie. "It's pretty good." I felt kind of bad for lying, but he looked pleased.

"You can go back to sleep now. I'll stay awake and keep watch."

"No, you're exhausted. I've already gotten sleep. You sleep and I'll stay up and watch."

Jerrold grinned. "Can't say no to a lady can I? It's not like I truly wanted to stay up anyway." He was handsome when he smiled. I couldn't help smiling also. "Wake me in a few hours to switch off." He started going through one of his packs and took out two blankets. "You can have one so you don't get cold," he said handing her the extra blanket.

Jerrold crawled into the hole in the tree I was in not hours before.

---

The next day Jerrold and I were walking along the trail. We had some of the food I had brought for breakfast. Finally Jerrold asked, "Do you know any stories? It might help pass time."

"I know some. My mother used to tell me them when I was little.

"Once upon a time," I started, "there was a girl whose mother had died giving birth to her. After a few years her father remarried. Unfortunately for the girl, her father's new wife, and the daughters she brought with her, was wicked to the girl. Then one day, adding to her torment, the girl's father died. Her stepfamily said they were doing her a favor by keeping her around, but they had her doing servant work to 'earn her keep'. Her stepfamily started calling her Cinderella because of all the cinders from the fire on her.

"Cinderella lived with her stepfamily for years more. Then one day, around her sixteenth birthday, the prince of the kingdom they lived in threw a ball in order to find a bride. Cinderella's stepfamily was excited about the ball, her stepmother was sure one of her two daughters would be chosen as the prince's bride.

"Finally the night of the ball arrived. Cinderella spent the whole day helping her stepsisters get ready, but she wasn't allowed to go. Once her stepfamily left Cinderella went to her room and started crying. She wished she could go to the ball but though it was impossible.

"Then, out of nowhere, a fairy came to her and asked, 'What is wrong Cinderella?' Cinderella replied, 'I wish I could go to the ball, but that's impossible.' 'My dear Cinderella,' the fairy said, 'I am your fairy godmother and with me around nothing is impossible. I can help you get to the ball.' Cinderella's fairy godmother turned a pumpkin into a carriage, and mice into horses, a coachman and footmen; then she turned to Cinderella and dressed her up in a beautiful dress and glass slippers. 'Don't forget Cinderella, it will all disappear at midnight.

"So Cinderella happily went to the ball. When she was announced all eyes were on her. The prince, captivated by her beauty, walked up the stairs to meet her. They started dancing and it seemed as if there was no other person in the world.

"Unfortunately for Cinderella, midnight came sooner then she had hoped. She ran out of the palace. As she was running one of her glass slippers fell off, but she just kept running. She got home and was in her everyday rags again. Cinderella started weeping again. This time because she believed she had now lost the person she loved.

"The next day the prince took the glass slipper that was left behind and tried it on every girl in the kingdom. When he got to Cinderella's house her stepfamily did all they could to keep her out of sight, but the prince caught a glimpse of her then demanded to see her. Of course when she tried it on it fit perfectly. Cinderella and the prince were married and lived happily ever after."

"Wow," Jerrold said. "She got her happy ending. Maybe that means there is a happy ending for everyone eventually. That was a good way to pass time. See, we're in a town now. How about we find an inn and stay here for the night."

"Okay," I replied, not realizing how much time had passed. Together we walked to the inn, ready for a long night's rest.

AN: I am sooo sorry that it took me so long to update. I got caught up in other things. I finished this April 3rd but of course then came my favorite part of actually typing it onto the computer, which I spent from 6 to 9:30 tonight doing. I am almost done with the third chapter so it shouldn't take nearly as long to get that chapter up. So for this one I decided to add the story of Cinderella just for fun. As you can probably tell there are many differences between this version and Ella Enchanted. I really hope you like this chapter and I hope you can forgive me for taking so long.


	3. Chapter 3

A Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own most of the characters. I'm not really sure why I have to say that; y'all know I don't own them don't you. (I spent the weekend with some Texan relatives of mine and just had to use y'all somewhere :-)

"Princess Daria, it is very nice to see you here again," said the innkeeper, "but we had no idea you would be gracing us with you presence." He bowed, and then noticed Jerrold. "Did you come here with only one guard? How could you stay safe on the road like that?"

"I figured it would be asking for trouble if I announced my presence. Anyway I told father I was only visiting a friend and it would hardly be worth the trouble to bring a company of guards with me."

"What has brought you all the way out here your majesty?"

"I thought that I might visit my sister, but father would have forbidden me if I had said that."

"His highness still hasn't forgiven your poor sister then?"

"No, now he's pretending she doesn't exist." I felt tears start building up in my eyes. I still missed my sister a lot.

"I'll take you to your rooms," the innkeeper said snapping me back to reality.

"Of course," I said as Jerrold and I followed him.

Once we were on the second floor we stopped in front of a door. "This is one is for you milady and your guard will be right next door. I will send a maid with supper for you later. I wish you both sweet dreams."

As he left I could feel Jerrold staring at me. "I guess I have some explaining to do. My father is the king here, so yes I am a princess. But I didn't mean to deceive you. It is just that there are so many radicals that don't like father's way of ruling. I was sure you weren't one of them but you never know who is around listening to you." I was nervous. I had no way of knowing how he would react to the confession.

Then Jerrold started laughing. Whatever I expected that was not it. "A princess," he said while laughing. "You're a princess!"

"You don't believe me," I said despairingly. He probably now thinks me a fool, I thought.

"No, no it's not that it is just, I haven't been completely honest to you either. You know when I said I came from Frell?" I nodded. "Well that is the capital of Kyrria and I am the prince of there. That is why I think it is so funny that you're a princess. I never expected to find a princess alone in the woods." He paused for a while then said, "If you don't mind me asking, why is it that your father doesn't like your sister?"

"Well last year my sister met this man named Jacob and it was love at first sight for them. The problem was father didn't like Jacob's family, so he forbade my sister to marry him. But of course that didn't stop her. Two weeks after father forbade their marriage my sister ran away with Jacob. None of us have seen or heard from her since. Since then father has been paranoid about all of us, which is basically the reason I also ran away. Hah! I told you my reason now you have to tell me why you ran away," I said smirking.

Jerrold sighed, "Yes, I guess I must now. Three years ago my father died and mother wasted no time remarrying. Apparently she already had a suitor in mind for a while even before my father got sick. So they were married and apparently my new stepfather felt threatened that it was I, not one of his and my mother's children that was next in line for the throne. He started plotting my death not even a year after they were married. So I decided it was either run away or lose my life. And I decided the better of the two choices was run away."

"This is just a thought but did your mother kill you father?"

"I don't really know. There was no sign that he was murdered. So everyone just thought he died from the sickness that was spreading at that time."

There was a knock on the door. "Your supper is here milady," a maid said and I let her in.

"I guess I'll go to my room. I'm right next door if you need anything. Good night, Daria. I'll see you tomorrow."

AN: I had this started before I even thought about typing chapter two but I haven't worked on it much since I put chapter two up. So tonight I decided to take a brake from everything else and attempt to type this. Hey, I guess I must have succeeded that attempt seeing as I am now typing my end note. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. If I am lucky I will have at least started writing chapter four by the end of this week. I really enjoy writing this story and I hope you enjoy reading it just as much!


	4. Chapter 4

A Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ella Enchanted

The next morning Jerrold and I left the inn. "So, are you planning on staying with your sister now?" Jerrold asked me.

"I think so. I know she'll let me stay with her."

"Then I will do the gentlemanly thing and accompany you there."

I smiled. "Well thank you good sir. So what are you going to do?"

"I have no idea. Maybe your sister will allow me to stay the night. Then maybe I'll find another maiden and escort her home then her family might let me stay the night at their home. Thought I doubt she would be as beautiful as you."

I blushed. "You can't just go around in other people's houses for the rest of your life."

"Of course not," Jerrold said. "I plan to find work somewhere along the way. Maybe I will make enough money eventually to house travelers not unlike myself."

"So you would rather live your life like that then go home and take your rightful place on the throne? Don't you think the people would support you more than a half royal heir?"

"Well Daria, it's kind of hard to support a dead king."

"But what your stepfather did was treasonous. Shouldn't…"

"Shouldn't what? Who do you think they would believe, a nineteen-year-old boy or a seemingly generous man that always puts on a loving mask in the public eye? I'm sorry. I shouldn't be cross with you. I know you're only trying to help. Can you forgive me?"

"What is there to forgive? We all have our problems. You have been nothing but kind to me since we met. That more than makes up for any anger you may relay onto me. I really do think it would be better if you went home and stood up to your stepfather, but it is your life and you should be able to choose how you live it. No one should be able to decide it for you."

"What do we have here? A girl out here this far from a town. A pretty one at that." A group of bandits stepped out of the forest. "Oh, there's a boy with her, now we can't have that." Before Jerrold of I could act, one of the bandits hit Jerrold on the head, knocking him out.

"Jerrold," I yelled as someone grabbed me from behind.

"Girl, this is your time to learn to obey. I suggest you use it or you will find slavery most unenjoyable." My hands were tied behind my back and I was led to a group of girls, also restrained. As soon as I got there we were led away, to where I didn't know.

AN: I am a horrible person. This chapter has been done for about two weeks and I'm only now putting it up. Thanks for all the reviews! DyingStar, Jerrold is Char's father not grandfather. hope ya liked the chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

A Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ella Enchanted

Jerrold's POV

"Prince Jerrold, wake up. Come on cousin, you need to wake up."

"Huh. Oh, what's going on?" I asked.

"That's what I'd like to ask you. You've had your poor mother worried sick. Why did you runaway anyway?" my cousin, William, asked.

"How long have you been away from the castle? Hasn't it been since my father died? A lot of things have changed in three years." I told him about my stepfather's treasonous actions.

"Did he really want to kill you?" I nodded. "Then I don't blame you for getting out of there. I don't think your mother knew about the scheme though. She was not doing very well when I got there. Your mother was frantically searching for you through other people since she is in no condition to even leave her bed right now. I'm afraid she developed a deadly disease and the palace physician says she only has a few months left to live. She asked me to join the search for you and of course I did. I know what your stepfather did was bad but I think you should go home."

"Yes, yes I will, but there is something I need to do first. A maiden I was escorting home got kidnapped by bandits and I feel responsible for letting that happened."

"Is that why you were just lying in the middle of the road?" Again I nodded. "Then we shall rescue your friend before we return to Kyrria."

"The problem is I have no idea where the kidnappers went seeing as I'm unconscious."

"Search the forest and roads," William told the soldiers that accompanied him. To me he said, "Don't worry, we'll find your friend."

It was two hours before we found any signs of the kidnappers' camp, and even then it was only a bit of charred wood.

Further along the down the road I saw something flash out of the corner of my eye. When I went over to see what it was I found a button, a little shiny button. About five yards down the read there was another one. Then another. Someone had made a trail of buttons for others to follow.

"That's brilliant," William said. "Your friend must have known you would follow." Once the soldiers had returned the company set on down the trail of buttons.

Daria's POV

"I'm Maria," one of the other girls whispered to me when we stopped for lunch. Our lunches consisted of a meat sandwich; I wasn't brave enough to ask what kind of meat, and some sort of juice to drink.

"I'm Daria," I told her.

"The Princess!" she exclaimed a little too loudly.

One of the men came over and smacked Maria on the side of her head. "No talking," he said in a gruff voice.

"Don't hit the slaves, it will lower their value," yelled the leader, not amused by the other man's actions.

"I'm so sorry he hit you," I told Maria quietly.

"Don't worry about it. I've gotten used to it by now." Then she whispered, "Are you really the princess?"

"Yes, I am. But please don't tell anyone, and don't make a big deal about it. The princess thing isn't as glamorous as it seems."

"What are you going to do? If you're sold to someone noble they're bound to recognize you. If they don't like His Highness they could kill you to prove a point or something."

"I'm just going to have to deal with that when it comes. Do you mind if I ask…"

"How I became a slave," Maria finished for me. "When I was little my parents ran out of money and our family was on the verge of starving. Slave traders came and they sold my five-year-old twin sister, my seven-year-old brother, and me. I've been going from owner to owner since then. I know it isn't as glamorous as being a princess, but some of us aren't born as privileged as others." There was no bitterness in Maria's voice, she just sounded like she was stating a fact.

"Move out!" one of the men yelled. "Faster, we haven't got all day. Move it."

We walked down the, forced on by the slavers. I noticed every once in a while one of the girls would get close to the forest, when we were out of earshot of the guards I asked Maria, "what is that girl doing?"

"That's Natasha. Her parents sold her to slavers like me, but she is convinced she was kidnapped. She leaves a trail of buttons for people who aren't coming."

"How can anyone sell their children? I wish there was something I could do to end it."

"You're a princess," Maria said. "You have the power to change things, or at least you would if you weren't stuck here."

"We're stopping for the night," said Nolan, the man who hit Maria. Maria and I both jumped. I hadn't realized it was almost dark.

After our meager supper I fell asleep the second I laid down.

When I woke up it was pitch black, but I heard someone saying my name. "Maria, it is still night and we need to sleep," I said drowsily.

"Who's Maria?" the voice said. "Daria, we need to get out of here before the guards wake up. It's me, Jerrold. I've come to rescue you."

"Where did you come from?"

"I'll explain later, but we need to leave now."

"I can't leave Maria here alone," I told him.

"We can bring her with. Where is she?" I showed him. Once Maria was awake and everything was explained to her we set off. At the first town we got to we found an Inn and got a place to spend the rest of the night.

"What are you going to do?" I asked Maria.

"I suppose I could go home," she said disgustedly. "Or, in the village outside one of the manors I worded in I bell in love with a man. We would have been married, but when my master found out he beat me, and then sold me."

"Jerrold could probably spare some soldiers to get you there safely."

"What are you going to do?" Maria inquired.

I stared out the window thinking. The moon was half full and I could see thousands of stars. "I don't really know. I was going to live with my sister, but I left home to find adventure and somehow I feel like there's more to it. Like there's something else I need to do."

Maria grinned. "It probably doesn't hurt that if you keep going you'll be able to spend more time with Jerrold. He's cute."

"Is it so obvious I like him?" I asked blushing.

"I'm a girl," she responded laughing. "I can tell about these things." Maria yawned. "We should probably sleep now. You don't want to fall asleep at breakfast in front of Jerrold." She was grinning again.

After Maria gave the pillow I threw at her back I said goodnight, blew out the candle, laid down and fell asleep.

The next afternoon we were ready to leave and said our goodbyes. Two of the fifteen soldiers were sent with Maria. "Goodbye," she said to me, tears streaking down her face.

"There's no need to cry," I told her. "I'll see you again someday. Hopefully it will be someday soon."

"I know we'll meet again, but goodbyes are such said things." Maria's escort grew impatient. "Until next time then," she said finally and I nodded sadly.

After they left Jerrold came over to me. "I'm sorry Daria; I can't take you the rest of the way to your sister's house. But I can send guards with you, like your friend."

"I don't think I want to go to my sister's house anymore."

"The guards can take you somewhere else if you want," He replied hastily.

"I think I'd rather go with you back to Kyrria," I told him.

Jerrold looked shocked. "W-with me back to Kyrria!" he stuttered.

"Let her come, cousin," William said, making his presence known. "She's bound to be a better cook than you." Jerrold glared at him for the remark.

"You can come with, but it's to be a fair long walk. We gave our only horse to you friend."

"Then we'd best get started," I told them starting along the road.

AN: I'm sorry it took so long. There was the end of school, then I had one-week vacation and had to start Driver's Ed. Hopefully the next chapter will come soon, but no promises.


	6. Chapter 6

A Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from Ella Enchanted

The trip to Jerrold's country took longer than I had expected. Most of the trip was in silence. For the first few days I tried talking, but everyone, even Jerrold, seemed to be in their own worlds, not paying much attention to what was going on around them. Even the guards were too distracted to talk.

Six days after we left, the guards that went with Maria caught up with us. They told me that Maria got to her destination without problems and the man that she left to find was pleased to see her. I was glad to know she had gotten there safely.

Three days after that, I was leaving my room at the inn we were staying at that night to find something to eat, when I heard Jerrold and his cousin arguing.

"You can't keep doing this," I heard his cousin William say. "I'm worried about you, you need to stop…"

"I don't need to hear this from you," Jerrold interrupted. "I'm not going to give him the pleasure of k…"

"Shut up Jerrold. Some one is going to hear you."

I wonder what that was about, I thought, heading toward the kitchen. I heard a door open and close behind me. I kept walking until I heard my name.

I turned around and saw William standing there. "Where are you doing princess?" he asked.

"I told you that you don't need to call me princess, William. My name is Daria." In answer to his question I said, "I'm going to find some supper, I'm starving." As if in agreement, my stomach growled.

"I see," he said laughing slightly. "You wouldn't mind some company while you ate, would you princess?"

I sighed, not bothering to correct him this time. "I'll endure your company if I must," I said to him joking. Fortunately he got the joke.

"Well if you are going to say things like that I'll just leave you to eat alone," he joked back.

"May I come with you?" asked a voice behind William. He turned and I saw Jerrold standing behind him.

"Of course," I said, "but can we go now? I'm getting hungrier by the second."

"Yes milady, whatever you say," William responded.

Supper was delicious, but silent. No one seemed to want to disturb the quiet.

After supper, to escape the silence, I went back up to my room. It wasn't any louder, but at least there weren't two other people there that refused to talk.

In one of the towns I bought a book from a poor old lady. I'm not sure she knew the true value of the book; she only wanted two copper coins. The fairy made book was easily worth five times that. I didn't feel right paying such small a price for such a wonderful an item, so I gave her two silver coins instead. That was about double the value.

The fairy book was amazing. Each time I opened it there was a new story. Opening it this time I was surprised to see a letter from my father to my sister Andrea.

---

Dear Andrea,

How have you been daughter? I would like you to come home as soon as you can for I have dreadful news. I shan't tell you in this note, for who knows what might happen to it before it reaches you. Andrea, I would like to make amends with you. I'm sorry I was mad at you. When you come I would like your husband to come with. I would like to meet him and I wish for you both to live in the palace. Come as quickly as possible.

Love,

Your father, King Alexander

---

I'll bet he wants to tell her that I ran away, I thought. But why did he suddenly forgive Andrea? As tired as I was, I had no energy to think about it. I was asleep before the clock struck ten.

---

The next day at around noon we passed through a town that I was told was on the border of Kyrria. Jerrold told me we should get there before nightfall.

Now that we got close to his hometown, Jerrold was more talkative. He told me about his childhood and his friends and many of his other happy memories.

I listened to him talk for about two hours. After that he seemed to have run out of things to say. Soon after that we met up with a group of soldiers heading in the opposite direction as us. They recognized Jerrold and William right away. The soldiers greeted us and warned us to be careful because a group of ogres had been seen near here.

---

The sun was just starting to set when I saw the castle. It was huge and there was a city around it that was still bustling with people despite the fact it was getting dark.

"Welcome to Frell, Daria," Jerrold said from behind me.


	7. Chapter 7

A Twisted Fate

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Ella Enchanted.

Chapter 7

Walking through the city, the day after we arrived in Frell, I saw merchants, street performers, and people running around everywhere. I was alone in the city, though Jerrold offered to go with me. For the first time in my life I was unnoticed. Well unnoticed by everyone except whomever Jerrold sent to watch me.

Jerrold had given me some money so I could buy something new. It was nice of him to give me money because we didn't use KJs in Tania. I suspect he wanted me to have something new to wear so I wouldn't have to keep wearing the same old clothes I had come in.

I was walking past windows full of beautiful and wondrous things that I had never seen before. It came as a surprise to me that I was not the only one gawking at them. Beside me was a girl that was around my age and she was dressed in fancy clothes so I suspected she was probably rich.

To my further surprise she spoke to me. "Aren't these clothes magnificent?"

"Yes," I told her. "I wish I could buy something like this. There is nothing this beautiful where I come from." Feeling rude I said, "My name is Daria."

"I'm Eleanor, but I prefer to be called Ella. Are you the visiting princess that I heard so much about?" When I looked surprised she laughed and said, "Word travels fast around here. Well, I'm very pleased to meet you," she said curtsying. "People are gossiping about you everywhere. Things like you were kidnapped from your home, or you ran away because someone tried to kill you. I try not to listen to gossip, but it was very interesting. Is any of it true?" Eleanor asked.

"Well, I did run away and later I was kidnapped, but that is about it." Wow, rumors about me, I thought.

"So what are you doing out here," Ella asked.

"I'm attempting to find some new clothes, but I keep getting distracted. Everything here is so beautiful. There is nothing like this at my home," she said repeating herself. "Clothes are so plain there, my father would never approve of these clothes, they're too cheerful. Mother loved bright colors," I said gloomily.

"Well, would you like some company? I'm supposed to be finding a new dress for some suitor my parents want me to meet." She sighed. "Mother and father rarely care about my opinion. All they care about is money and power. The fact that I'm in love means nothing to them." I was surprised to see tears in her eyes; Ella didn't seem like the type to cry

"Okay, Ella, let's go find some dresses." After walking for a while in the sun I was burning. "It is never this warm at my home either. I'm beginning to regret my choice in outfit today."

Ella smiled at that. "Long sleeves are not the type of things we wear here in the summer. It does tend to get warmer here than it is up north, if you hadn't already notice." We both burst out laughing. Stopping in front of a store, Ella said, "They make beautiful dresses hear too. They do it quick and pretty cheaply also."

"Let's not just stand here and talk about it, let's go!" I said with a grin on my face.

---

By the end of the day Ella had a beautiful green dress that brought out her eyes well. I had gotten a blue one that Ella said looked great on me. Ella walked with me back to the palace and we arrived there just as Jerrold was leaving. "You're finally back," he said. "I was getting worried about you." He noticed Ella with me. "Oh I see you met Lady Eleanor." She grimaced at the name and Jerrold laughed. "She is enough of a jester that we didn't need to hire another one." Both Ella and Jerrold burst out laughing, leaving me to wonder what the joke was.

"Jerrold it is always good to see you," Ella said back to him. "Are you still falling down stair cases, or have you learned to walk correctly?" Jerrold glared at her, and Ella stuck her tongue out at him. They seem to be good friends, I thought. I wonder if he is the one Ella is in love with. Wait that makes no sense, her parents would be happy if it was him. They'd get bundles of wealth and power. Then I wondered how Jerrold felt about Ella. Wait I shouldn't be getting jealous, Jerrold and I are just friends after all.

"What?" I said, realizing Jerrold had asked me something.

"I asked you if you had found something new to wear."

"Yes, Ella helped me pick it out."

"Well I have to go now," Ella said. "My parents will throw a fit if come home after sundown again." We both said bye and watched as a carriage carried her off to her house.

"You found a very good friend in her," Jerrold said, "and on your first official day here. I'm impressed. Ella is the type of person that if you're her friend then she is the nicest person in the world, but gods help you if you get on her bad side." Jerrold cringed in what I could only think of as fear at the thought of Ella being angry.

"You two seem really close," I said.

"Well yes. We have known each other our whole lives, and at one point we were engaged. Neither of us thought of each other in that way so we both asked for the engagement to be called off. Oh I'm sorry," he said. "Here I am talking you're ear off while you're probably starving. The official supper has already been held, but I can take you to the kitchens and we'll see if maybe they won't give you something to eat."

---

After we got to the kitchens, both Jerrold and I ate our fill. He said something about hating being the center of attention and skipping out on the formal meal.

"Now," Jerrold said seriously, "this is you're last day of goofing off. Tomorrow we are going to put you to work, we can't have you mooching off our hospitality forever, can we?" He laughed at the shocked look that must have been plastered on my face. "I'm only kidding. I love having someone closer to my age here at the palace for once." Oh he only wants me here because there is no one else our age, I thought disappointedly. Wait! What am I thinking? We are only friends, and of course he would want someone his own age around. After that I kept repeating in my head "We are just friends," for hours.

"You must be sleepy after you're long venture outside. I shall escort you to you room Lady Daria," Jerrold said holding out his arm for me to take.

"Thank you," I replied. "I would probably get lost in here alone." He laughed and led me off in the direction of my room.

When we got to the door of the room that had been lent to me Jerrold kissed my hand and said, "Good night, my lady," and walked off down the hallway in the direction of his own room. Today wasn't that bad of a day, I thought as I sleepily got into my bedclothes and climbed into my bed. Not bad at all, was the last thing I remember thinking before I drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**A Twisted Fate**

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Ella Enchanted

Chapter 8

It was a few days after I went into the city when Jerrold came to me and gave me the news. "Today you will officially meet my mother and step-father," he told me during our alternative breakfast, neither of us enjoyed the planned breakfast. "They have decided that since you have been here for over a week that you should be formally introduced to them instead of being…well whatever you are now. My mother's exact words were that she wants to see the girl that ran away from home to meet her. She thinks she is doing you a great honor by seeing you today." Jerrold was trying to keep a neutral face but was utterly failing.

"So now I've come here to meet her?" I said with a look on my face that shattered Jerrold already fragile control, causing him to burst out laughing. "Now quit that," was my falsely stern reply to his laughter. "Honestly, where do people come up with these things? Do they sit at home and think up rumors they can spread about people?"

"Well, some of them do," he said, still trying to stifle his fits of hysteria. "Now come on, milady. Her majesty awaits." Jerrold's face went oddly solemn as he said that but then went back to a boyish grin. After giving me his arm, we set off in the direction of the throne room.

There was a herald stood at the door to announce them. "The princess Daria of Tania escorted by Jerrold the crown prince of Kyrria." Jerrold and I walked toward the dais where the Queen and her husband's thrones sat. Upon reaching it I curtsied and Jerrold bowed.

"Your majesty," I said, "it is an honor to finally make your acquaintance. I thank you for letting me stay here."

"Do not worry, Princess Daria, we enjoy your company very much. It is good for Jerrold to have another person his age that is also of his station. Our only royal cousins that come here are either much older than him or much younger. Now, Princess, Jerrold, you may both go."

Jerrold and I were well away from the throne room before they spoke. "Your mother is quite lovely," I said laughing. "You may go," I imitated.

"No she never has been good at holding back. She has always that that telling people to leave is much better than hinting they should." Jerrold was also laughing. "So, Princess, what are you planning on doing today?"

"Well, Your Highness, I was hoping to view your royal gardens soon, I do love flowers, but I don't seem to know my way around so a guide would be very helpful." I was grinning and when I glanced at Jerrold I saw that he was also.

"Well then, I shall have to escort you." Jerrold gave me his arm and we began walking toward the gardens. Once we were outside the palace I saw beautifully decorated iron gates, and through them was a montage of colors. Everywhere I looked there were flowers of every different color and size.

"It's marvelous," I said my mouth gaping. "I have never seen so many flowers."

"The queen is also found of flowers, though apparently not as much as you," he said smiling at the look on my face. "What is your favorite?"

"Roses. I like roses better than any other flower."

Jerrold took me to another part of the garden. "Well my lady then I shall give you this as a gift." He picked a red rose off of the bush. "I hope it is up to your standards."

"It is exquisite. I'm sorry; when I'm lost in the world of flowers I am not very good at making conversation."

"Well," he said laughing, "I am sure that world is wonderful, and you seem to be happy there so I'm think that it is okay that you are lost there." Jerrold smiled at me and I felt my heart flutter. "Would you like me to show you anything else, my lady?"

There was nothing that I would have enjoyed more than spending more time with Jerrold at that moment. "Can we visit your stables? I love riding but so far in my time here I have not had a chance to do so."

"You are extremely easy to please, Daria. Flowers and horses, who would have that that would be enough to please a princess?" Jerrold and I talked about all kinds of things as we walked to the stables. None of it was more important than the weather, well maybe a little more, but it was better than silence.

When we got to the stables the first thing that I saw was a beautiful horse that looked almost like it was a shade of purple. "She beautiful, or is it a boy?"

Jerrold laughed, "It's a girl. I thought you would like her. Her name is Shadow and she's for you. I just thought it would be a good idea. You could confide in her and things like that. Do you want to go for a ride then?"

Daria hesitated, apparently for a second too long. "You don't know how to ride a horse, do you?" Jerrold was grinning, and Daria blushed.

"No," Daria muttered. "My father never allowed us girls to ride horses. That might have something to do with why I love them so much. My mother fell off of a horse before she died, and it made her weak, after that father didn't let us ride anymore. I used to ride before that though, but I kind of forgot how."

"It's easy. All you have to do is get on and go." Jerrold was trying hard not to laugh at Daria.

"What if I fall off?"

"If you fall then I'll catch you."

"What if you're on your horse? Are you going to jump off of him to catch me?"

"If that happens then I'm sure the ground will do a good job of catching you." He couldn't hold it in anymore, Jerrold burst out laughing. There were a few legible words in his laughter and they sounded something like "Can't ride" and "Falling." Daria saw two buckets of water, grabbed one of them and threw the water on Jerrold. "What was that for?" he yelled, his laughter had stopped.

"It was your fault for laughing at me." This time it was Daria's turn to laugh. Jerrold was sopping wet and had the funniest look on his face. When Jerrold started to shiver Daria got worried. "Jerrold, are you okay? Do you want me to get you a towel?" She took a step closer to see if he was okay. When she was close enough Jerrold grabbed the other bucket of water and dumped it on Daria.

"Ha, now you're wet too!" Both Daria and Jerrold were laughing now, they were both soaked too. Finally they noticed that it was getting dark and Jerrold said, "I guess we will have to save those riding lessons for tomorrow, when we're dry and it's lighter out."

"Yeah, we probably should," Daria replied. "You had better not forget though."

"You must not have much faith in me," Jerrold said in mock anger. "If you think that I would forget something as important as riding lessons." Jerrold walked Daria back to her room so she could change into dry clothes. When she turned to go into her room Jerrold stopped her and turned her to face him. He leaned over and kissed her. This was how Daria got her first kiss, in all her wet glory. Then Jerrold turned away, embarrassed, and quickly walked away.

All Daria could do was stand there, stunned. Finally she remembered that she was soaking wet and freezing to death. She got out of her stupor and went to change her close as fast as she could. _What was that about_? Daria thought a little confused.

AN: Again, I am sorry it took so long to put up the chapter. I recently started another fan fiction and I hope that, if you read it, you like it. It is based on some things by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes. So I hope that you liked this chapter.


	9. Author's note

I'm sorry to all of you that are reading this story but for now it is on hold. Don't worry I will try my hardest to get more of it done, but the problem is that I have completely forgotten where the story is going. I hope you all forgive me for pausing it and I thank you for hanging in there.

JessikaS


End file.
